This invention relates generally to combs and in particular to an improved precision comb for trimming bangs, necklines, and to angle the hair.
The comb in the present invention is particularly useful for trimming bangs, necklines, and to angle the hair, so that the hair can be trimmed and kept neat between haircuts. The comb therefore can be used to lengthen the period of time between haircuts, and thus provide savings to the user. In this respect, the comb is inexpensively fabricated and is simple in construction and use, so that the average person can easily purchase and utilize it.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved precision comb for trimming hair, particularly bangs and necklines and for angling the hair.
The above as well as other objectives are provided by the precision comb of the invention which has, generally, a one piece molded body portion, including a plurality of comb teeth, and a pendulum pivotally secured to the body portion so that the pendulum normally is vertically disposed when the comb is horizontally disposed. The body portion also has indicia provided on it in operative relationship with the pendulum to visually indicate to the user the angular disposition of the comb during use. The user, therefore, can easily and quickly determine the angle at which the comb is being held, and hence the angle at which the hair is being trimmed. The comb further has a slot provided in its body portion which is horizontally disposed parallel with the comb teeth. A scissors can be extended through this slot to cut the hair.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the invention.